Threesome Romance
by YuriChan220
Summary: The three friends confess their love for one another, much to Yui's reluctance. And then, they go off dating.


**Threesome Romance**

 **Pairing: Yui x Yuzuko x Yukari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyushiki or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (jumps and waves) Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Yuyushiki fanfic! I just love the 3 main cast! They are really amusing and funny. So, I thought I'd step in and write a fanfic in this category. And my goodness! I only found 1 story so far in there, so I'm surprised that not many people are willing to write fanfics for this series at all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

One late afternoon, Yui, Yukari and Yuzuko are at the data processing club room, playing around on the computers when the sun starts to set. Yui takes notice and turns off her computer.

"It's time to go," Yui says.

"Wait a minute!" Yuzuko says, standing up. "We need to put something on the board before we leave!"

"What should it be, Yuzu-chan?" Yukari asks.

"Hmm . . ." The short pink haired girl picks up the dry-erase marker and begins writing. "How about this: **"Secret Love That Can Be Shared".**

Yui raises an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything we did today?"

"Oh! I get it!" Yukari says, ignoring Yui's question. "Lately, Yui-chan's been bright red every time we say or do something with her."

"You're right!" Yuzuko exclaims. "You're blushing as well whenever you're around her, too!"

"W-wait, what are you guys going on about?" Yui has no clue on what her two friends are rambling on about, but it made her face go dark red from them talking about her.

"Did I blush at all during that time?" Yuzuko asks Yukari.

The blue haired girl rubs her chin in thought and nods. "Yes. I believe you did."

"Really!? Awesome! I'm in love!" Yuzuko cheers while pumping up a fist.

"With whom exactly?" Yui asks reluctantly.

Yuzuko and Yukari gasp as they exchange looks and then back at Yui, which causes the blonde to blush even more.

"D-don't tell me . . ." Yui stutters as she backs away.

Yukari nods in agreement. "I love you, Yui-chan!"

"No! Both of us love you, Yui-chan!" Yuzuko corrects. She jumps onto the blonde, making them topple to the floor.

"Wh-what!? No way! How's that even possible!?" Yui cries as she tries to shake off the pink haired girl.

"We love you, Yui-chan!" Yuzuko says, ignoring Yui's outbursts. "We want to be with you forever!"

"Agreed!" Yukari jumps on top of the blonde from the other side, making it impossible for Yui to get up anymore.

"Y-you guys!?" Yui cries. "Are you trying to suffocate me!?"

Both of the girls giggle as they finally stand up and help their friend get up. Yui dusts herself off and huffs.

"Now then, let's get going." Yui starts to walk away with Yukari and Yuzuko exchanging looks. Did Yui not want to return their feelings? Shrugging, both of them head out of the school and follow their friend towards the exit.

Yui, on the other hand, feels her heart beat a million miles an hour at the sudden confession from both of her friends a minute ago. _Did they really mean what they said?_ she thinks to herself. _Do they . . . really love me that much?_ Though they were together for a long time, Yui couldn't help but wonder if they really meant it. So much had been going on for the past year.

"Yui-chan~!" Yui hears Yukari step beside the blonde with a beautiful smile. "What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing," Yui lies as she keeps her eyes straight ahead, or at least tries to.

"Do you have a secret love interest Yui-chan?" Yuzuko asks as she steps beside her from the other side.

The blonde blushes furiously at the question. "Wh-where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"You're blushing again!" Yukari points out.

"S-so?"

"That means that you _do_ have a love interest!" Yuzuko says. "So tell us: who is that special person?"

Yui tries to hide her blush from both of them, but couldn't since they were on both sides of her. She then stops and clutches the handles of her bag.

"I . . . I don't know," Yui says.

Yukari frowns. "Aw, come on, Yui-chan. There's got to be someone you're interested in."

"Yes, so can you please tell us?" Yuzuko says.

Yukari turns to the pink haired girl. "I think it's time for desperate measures."

With both of them nodding, they turn back to Yui.

"Yui-chan, don't move for a second," Yukari orders.

'Okay, what are you planning to do-" And then, Yui is interrupted by both Yukari and Yuzuko kissing both sides of her cheeks and then pulling away, which causes the blonde to blush even harder.

"So . . . want to tell us now~?" Yukari coos.

Yui sighs as she puts both hands on her cheeks. "Fine. I . . . I like . . . both of you."

"What? I can't hear you~!" Yuzuko says while playfully putting her hand on her ear.

"I like . . . no . . . I love you, Yukari and Yuzuko. I love you both!" Yui shouts out, a bit too loud.

Yukari and Yuzuko blush at the same time as they exchange looks again. Then, they smile and wrap around their new lover.

"We love you, too, Yui-chan~!" Yuzuko and Yukari say in unison.

Yui can't help but smile at her two lovers. Even though it was embarrassing and pressuring, she felt good inside. She truly loves the two of them.

"Hey, hey, Yui-chan!" Yuzuko says. "Who do you want to kiss first?"

"Huh?"

"Oh! Oh! Yui-chan should kiss me first!" Yukari insists. "I've known her longer!"

"Aw, but I want Yui-chan to kiss me~!" Yuzuko playfully pouts which Yukari giggles.

Yui giggles as well as she pulls them close. She quickly kisses Yukari and then Yuzuko on the cheek.

"Girls," she says gently. "There's no need to fight over who's going to get kissed first. I love both of you, remember?"

Yukari nods as she wraps her arms around Yui. "You're right!"

"Yui-chan loves both of us, after all!" Yuzuko says.

With that, Yukari and Yuzuko plant one last kiss on Yui's cheeks before the three lovers head off. This is only the beginning of their threesome relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: So . . . what do you all think? I know it's short and sort of rushed, but I just wanted to get this out of the way before doing other chapters. So, feel free to give out any suggestions for more ideas on chapters, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
